The present invention relates to a system for remotely identifying an object such as that disclosed and claimed in the application of Stanley R. Sternberg and John W. Lennington entitled "Remote Identification System", Ser. No. 603,927, filed Aug. 12, 1975, and assigned to the same assignee as the present application, the teachings thereof are incorporated herein by reference thereto. The remote identifying system of this invention is adapted to identify any object which may carry a transponder of the type disclosed herein in a position so that the transponder is in infrared light communication with an interrogator. One particularly useful application of the remote identifying system of this invention is to identify automobiles as they enter and depart a parking structure or the like so that their entry and departure may be recorded and their identification checked against a complication of authorized vehicles. Advantageously, the system of the present invention eliminates the necessity of stopping the vehicle to obtain a ticket or use another authorizing device such as a machinereadable card.
In the past, many systems have been suggested for remotely identifying objects. Generally, the systems can be classified into two general classes, (1) passive device systems, and (2) active device systems. The passive device systems may use labels or other structures on the object which may be read or which may cooperatively function with an interrogator to yield an identifying code. Generally, devices for reading labels such as pattern recognition systems are costly and complex, and as a result, do not lend themselves to many applications in which object identification without human assistance would be desirable. Passive device readers such as those using structures which are selectively resonant with ultrasonic vibrations or high frequency electromagnetic waves have the disadvantages of requiring an inventory of a large number of unique passive structures and very precise manufacture of the passive structures. There are further limitations relative to the number of unique codes which can be stored or transferred economically in the available time.
Active device object identification systems may be classified in the following catagories: (1) high frequency or radio frequency electromagnetic communicators, (2) light beam communicators, and (3) electromagnetic field communicators. The radio frequency devices have the disadvantage of requiring compliance with Federal Communications Systems' rules and the further disadvantage of susceptibility to radio frequency interference. This susceptibility requires the use of highly directional receiving and transmitting antennae. The magnetic field devices are difficult to implement due to the shielding of the steel bodies of automobiles and the existence of strong time-varying, interfering magnetic fields from generators and other devices which are associated with the automobile.
The object identification system of the present invention avoids many of the difficulties of the prior art identification systems through the use of unique optical and electronic structures and methods. The transponder of the object identification system of this invention can operate on its self-contained power source for one year without replenishment, requires no attention from the carrier of the transponder to emit its identifying code, is physically small, e.g., approximately the size of a cigarette pack, so that it may be carried by a large variety of small objects, and is capable of transmitting information rapidly enough so that, for example, an 18-bit binary number can be received several times by an interrogator at a fixed location as the object passes the location of the interrogator at speeds as high as 60 miles per hour, thusly providing redundant interrogation even at high transit speed.
As previously indicated, the remote identifying system of this invention is especially useful as a means for identifying vehicles as they enter or exit a parking facility. Presently, a number of different methods are in commercial use for identifying vehicles as they enter a parking facility. One such system is to provide each authorized vehicle with a sticker or other label which may be viewed by an attendant at the entrance of the parking facility. This method for identifying vehicles has the advantage that the driver is not required to stop the vehicle as it enters the parking facility but has the decided disadvantage of requiring the employ and constant attention of a parking attendant. The system is subject to human error and attendant inattention or dishonesty so that unauthorized vehicles or vehicles with expired leases may be allowed to enter. Another commercial system employs magnetic cards which the driver is required to insert into a slot in a card receptor at the entrance to the parking facility. The driver must stop his vehicle, thereby slowing the rate of entry of vehicles into the parking facility and inconveniencing the driver. The slow entry rate complicates the provision for traffic at the entry to the parking facility and often necessitates additional parking facility entrances to accommodate the slow entry rate. Accordingly, the cost of the parking facility is increased.
The object identifying system of the present invention, when used to identify vehicles entering a parking facility, has the substantial advantage of providing rapid and accurate identification of vehicles without requiring the employ of an attendant at each entrance or the stopping of each vehicle at the entrance. Accordingly, the vehicle may enter the parking facility at a relatively high rate of speed, e.g. up to 30 miles per hour. Furthermore, this system provides a high degree of user convenience. In addition, the digital code used by the system of this invention permits automatic parking control, computer accounting, billing, audit and vehicle inventory. For example, in the preferred embodiment, the digital code representing the vehicle entering the parking structure is provided to a controller for automatic comparison to a compilation in the memory thereof of authorized vehicles, time recording, and vehicle entry and departure recording so as to provide accurate and highly reliable control of the access of the parking facility vehicle inventory and accounting.
In its preferred form, the object identifying system according to the present invention includes a transponder which is carried by the object to be identified and an interrogator which may be in a fixed position and is in optical communication with the transponder. Preferably, the transponder and the interrogator are capable of detecting and emitting light pulses, e.g. pulses in the infrared band. The transponder is provided with a memory which stores a digital code which uniquely identifies the object carrying the transponder. In the preferred embodiment, the memory of the transponder is a recirculating shift register which is programmed with the digital code. The code employed is specifically designed to provide the optimum number of possible combinations for a given size "word", while maintaining the capability of distinguishing each unique word when transmitted in a recirculating bit stream. So as to avoid the necessity of an internal clock circuit in the transponder and to further avoid the complication of synchronizing the clock circuits of a transponder and an interrogator, the transponder is remotely clocked by the interrogator. This is accomplished by providing an interrogator which emits a sequence of light pulses at the clock frequency, as determined by a clock circuit located in the interrogator or an associated controller, which is received by the transponder, and by providing means in the transponder to convert these light pulses to electrical clock pulses. The electrical clock pulses are provided to the clock terminal of the recirculating shift register of the transponder. Thus, as the interrogator emits its light pulses, the recirculating shift register will sequentially provide the identifying code stored therein to its output terminal. The output terminal of the recirculating shift register of the transponder is connected to the circuitry which activates an infrared emitting device so as to transmit the code to the interrogator. In the preferred embodiment, the transponder introduces a delay between the receipt of the interrogating pulses and the emission of a correlative transponder pulse so that the transponder pulses may be temporarily distinguished from reflected interrogating pulses. The remote clocking also provides an advantageous way of determining when pulses are validly received from a transponder and distinguishing those pulses from received extraneous infrared signals. Additionally, the remote clocking is used to closely monitor the amount of delay time introduced by the transponder, which permits the interrogator to determine whether the battery in the transponder is in need of replacement.
Other novel and advantageous features are found in the object identification system of the present invention as will be apparent in view of the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.